Music Is The Door To The Soul
by silver tears and wasted fears
Summary: This is my attempt at the ipod shuffle challenge. I tag anyone who wants to do it. It was a lot of fun! All are Dasey. Disclaimer: I do not own LWD


**Men In Black (Cover) - Forever the Sickest Kids**

Casey McDonald had the sexiest boyfriend, _ever. _Seriously, I mean. She knew it, and he definitely knew it, unfortunately. It was one of the reasons he had such a big ego. But, how could he not? He was _the Derek Venturi_. He looked his hottest, sexiest, best, whatever you wanna say, in black. It was totally his color. He knew this, and embraced it, and wore black every day. But even this sexy guy in black, with the annoying ego, and her _step-brother_ no less, she wouldn't trade him for the world. Him looking amazing in black was just… a bonus.

_______________________________________________________________________

**Just Dance- Lady Gaga**

Dancing was Casey's passion. She could always count on it to help her out of any problem. Like when she couldn't get her mind off of Derek's adorable smirk, _she danced. _When she pondered over what exactly the word incest entailed and she felt horribly guilty for her thoughts, _she danced._ When she saw Derek kissing another girl, or the real kicker, actually in a committed relationship, where he loved the girl (cough-Sally-cough), _she danced. _Because as long as she danced everything would be okay. Little did she know, that the very boy she danced over, because of the many problems, watched her dancing. Every. Single. Time.

________________________________________________________________________

**Womanizer- Britney Spears**

Everyone had a warped view of Derek Venturi. They all thought he was a womanizer. He used them, over and over. But there was one girl who wouldn't succumb to his womanizing charm. The only one that really mattered, the only one he wouldn't play. She told him over and over that he must mistake her for a sucker. There was no way she would be victim like another. Derek was skilled, he had the "swagger of a champion". But Casey McDonald, would be the right companion. If only she would fall for him, he'd treat her right. But his womanizing tendencies on top of the fact that she was his step-sister? It was all too much. So he continued being a womanizer. Maybe one day though… Maybe if they lived in a different world.

________________________________________________________________________

**Catastrophe- Forever the Sickest Kids**

"Casey, wake up." Derek said shaking her.

"No, Derek, just let me wallow in misery." He rolled his eyes.

"You're such a drama queen! Yeah Truman dumped you, so what? Seriously, just carry on like you're supposed to be. What's it been now? Three days straight with just your sheets and your pillow? Get up, get out of bed, and carry on! Let's go do something, get away, just get away from this drama scene. Seriously, Case, you're becoming a catastrophe. Stop being afraid and get up."

Casey looked up at him stunned.

"I know that I shouldn't let it get to me, but it does and- Ugh, who am I kidding?" Derek looked surprised at her sudden change.

"I love _you_, not Truman. It's _you_ who I've been crying over. You just make me love you more saying things like you just did." Derek look stunned, and then he kissed her. It may be a catastrophe, but they would get through it together.

________________________________________________________________________

**Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects**

"No, Derek, we can't do this." Casey said pulling out of his embrace.

"Why not Case? What have we done wrong?"

"You're my step-brother, I may love you, but if we keep this up, people will look down on us, and we'll regret it."

"It'll be our dirty little secret. Don't tell anyone, we'll have nothing to regret." he said pulling her back into his arms.

________________________________________________________________________

**Love Story- Taylor Swift**

Casey had been crying for the last few weeks. Once her mom and George had found out about her and Derek, they sent him away to boarding school. They had kept in touch through email, but lately, she hadn't heard from him. She had begged him to take her somewhere they could be alone, and just run away, but he had wanted to do this the right way. She wished that they were back to the days where they were sneaking around, before their parents knew. Sneaking into the garden, keeping quiet, because they were dead if anyone knew. It was difficult. They were like Romeo and Juliet, a forbidden love story. But lately, Derek hadn't contacted her. She was tired of waiting, so they met on the outside of town. She said "Derek, save me, I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you, but you never come. Is this in my head I don't know what to think?" He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said "Marry me Casey, you never have to be alone, I love you and that's all I really know, I talked to my dad, go pick out a white dress, It's our love story, baby just say yes!"

So she did.

_______________________________________________________________________

**That For Me- Forever the Sickest Kids**

"Max, No, just leave." Casey said. She had just broken up with her boyfriend of six months. It was a hard choice, but the right one. Besides, she loved another.

"Why, Case, Just tell me why?"

"I need somebody to rely on. You weren't that for me, and you'll never be that for me." _Someone else is. _She thought silently in her head.

"Ok, Casey, I'll go. Just tell me you'll be ok."

"You don't need to worry, I have a home, a place to lay my head down. That's all I need."

Max walked away. But saw Casey through the window. She was laying her head on Derek's shoulder, laughing, and holding his hand. Max knew then, he might not have been Casey's soul mate, because Derek was that for her.________________________________________________________________________

**Heartbeat- Stereo Skyline**

"Der-_ek"_ Casey said in annoyance at her step-brother/boyfriend. "Not now, seriously, I'm mad at you, I need some time. Leave me alone."

Derek fell to the ground in dramatics, clutching his chest and staring at Casey.

"Baby, keep my heart beating, you're the sole reason I keep believing, we're gonna die like this, together, you know."

Casey smiled, suddenly forgetting that she was angry. She pulled Derek up and swept him into a kiss. She would keep his heart beating, for the rest of their lives. ________________________________________________________________________

**Hurricane Haley- Forever the Sickest Kids**

"Derek, what are you trying to say?" Casey said to her step brother.

"What I'm trying to say, is Casey, from the start, you've known me better then I know myself. And I know myself pretty well." It was true. Casey knew everything about Derek. She knew that when he was happy his eyes were more hazel then brown, and when he was sad they were really dark brown. She knew that despite popular belief, he was a virgin. She knew that he may be a player, but he treated the girls he went out with, with respect _while_ he went out with them. She knew more about Derek then anyone else, even then himself.

"What's you point?""I know you the same way, I love you Case, I'll do anything for you. I don't care what anyone else says, unless you really want to hurt me, baby please, just tell me you love me too."

She started crying, happy tears. She nodded her head, and they kissed. They really were the perfect couple.

________________________________________________________________________

**Losing It- NevershoutNever!**

She was the only girl he had ever really opened himself up to. He had always wanted to fall in love, and she was the girl he loved. They were perfect, Derek and Sally. But, Sally was more experienced, he didn't want to lose her. So, they "made love", in the backseat of his car. He regretted it, but he loved her, or at least he thought he did. Even thought he was just 16. If he had known, that she was cheating on him? How could she do this to him? He was the only girl he ever gave himself to, he loved her, and he lost _it_ to her. He swore he would never love another.

…………That all changed when he met Casey.

________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: Yay! That was fun. I tag EVERYONE WHO WANTS TO DO IT! You should try it, it's really a lot of fun. I hope I get tagged again So I can do ten more songs. And I am like a HEE-UGE Dasey fan, so as you probably noticed, any song, where love ended (like that for me, or losing it), I made it about them and someone else and THEN I put Derek or Casey into it. I just needed them to be together. I love them so much. Okay, Reviews are Wanted and Needed so review or die!_


End file.
